i'm sorry
by darkgirl2010
Summary: something wrong with raven ... what happened to her , she know it but don't wanna talk about it .. will robin let it go easly like this ? of cours no .. read find out what happened . my first fanfiction , plz review .
1. what happened ?

Declaimer : robin and raven pairing story it's tragedy and romance story … I hope you love it I didn't write any summary coz i wanted you to know it by your self … please read and review please ….  this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it … enjoy .

**Xxxx raven's prov xxxX**

It was a lovely quit night … I was sitting on the roof floor I couldn't remember any thing happened in this night except one thing that I was raped … I don't know who did that ?? and where ?? I don't remember … I don't remember anything … all I know that I'm beatend … I sat crying on the roof the tears fell my eyes then I heared a noise behind me , I turned to look " raven !! " ….

**Xxxx robin's prov xxxX**

" raven !! " , I said when I saw her on the roof … she was crying I've never saw her crying heavily like this …. I ran to her but she stepped away from me her clothes were torn … tears were falling from here eyes , I hated to see her in this case every tear fell from her burnes me deeper in my heart …. " raven … is something wrong ?? " I asked her , as soon as I touched her shoulder she threw her self between my arms and let tears fall freely from her eyes …. What's happening ? why she's crying like this …


	2. i demand to know

**I know the first chapter was too short … but I used to write short stories … well in this chapter you may know the answers of robin's questions … read and find out , and I love you too sweet heart moah … :p … enjoy**

**Xxxx Raven's prov xxxX**

I couldn't hold my tears , I threw my self between his arms .. tears fell freely from my eyes … I was sobbing , and trembling "Raven … is something wrong ?" Robin asked me , I cried harder , then he tried to comfort me … trembling stopped " Rae , what's up ?" he asked , more tears fell from my red eyes as I remembered what happened to me , but I still don't remember the same things where or who did that ?

"lots of things happened Robin .. lot's of terrible things .. I'm sorry " I finaly said , tears fell more from my eyes , he wrapped his arms around my trembling body , "sorry ?! sorry for what raven , what happened ??" my arms wrapped around his chest he was so warm just like **him** . i finaly remembered what happened .. more tears fell ... then robin placed his hand on my face rasing it up to his face he looked into my eyes which was red as blood i looked into his masked eyes , i wonder what his eyes look like i hope it's not like **his** eyes ... then he replaced his other hand on his mask removing it away ... i looked at his eyes they were so ... so beautifull , i drowened in his ocean blue eyes but he bring me to reality land by a smoth brush of his lips on mine , i brushed then i turned my head so he wouldn't be able to notice ... " i think you can trust me now ... right " he asked . i nodded as i turned to him "so what happened ??" he asked "nothing , i just lost control of my emotions for a while and it happens to be here while this .." i lied anyone would beleive it but robin didn't " good lie but not on me rae , what happened ? honestly , you know you can trust me raven ." what was i thinking i can't lie on robin , i think i'm going to tell him ... but how can i tell him what happened ... anyway i will tell him , i can't hide it . "Robin ... i ... i'm ... not vergin " i said then tears fell from my eyes " WHAT ?! you gotta be kidding me ... you ??! how ... when ... with who ?? YOU CHEATED ON ME ??!" he started yelling "ME .... I .. I've never cheated on you Robin and I'll never cheat on you , how could you say that ?!"i asked him .

** Xxxx Robin's prov xxxX**

"how could you say that " i looked in her eyes i saw tears filling her eyes , how could i say that ?? i've just said that she is unfaithfull ... but i must think that she cheated on me , she tells me that she's not vergin and i've never touched her ... tears falling like streams from her eyes " you didn't cheat on me ?! then how could you not be vergin ?? ha tell me ?!" i yelled at her " I ... WAS ... RAPED " she yelled back , i was frozen raven is raped ... no way that can't happen .... raven she's the strongest one of all of us is raped .... but how and who ?? as soon as i know who did that to her he'll be in the count of death ... " ohh my god , sweetheart i'm sorry ... i'm sorry . who did that ?? tell me please , raven i will kill him who ever he was ... tell me who " i said then she cried even harder .... " i can't tell you ... i can't .." she cried ,then i took her between my arms , i squezzed her she was cold as ice ...."why ?! i can't let that happened to you without doing anything ... tell me please .." i said , she sobbed between my arms i holded her tigher ... " ok , but first promise me to not kill him ... i don't want you to suffer ... promise me ??" she said , i looked to her why didn't she want me to kill him ... " baby , you know i can't deal with this ... but anyway i'll try just say who is he ??" i asked her "ok , he's ..." .

**AaAaAa ... got you .... if you want to know who is this mystery guy wait for the next chapter .... HAHAHA i'm evil ... i know ... please review**


End file.
